Danyg
A one-time ally of Guardian Aldrich who gained memories from both Aldrich and Amara during a time distortion and was elected to replace Aldrich as Guardian after his untimely death. Meeting the Guardian Multiple tribal communities living in an alien swamp are provoked into attacking a xenoagricultural company by Dark Tyros, which prompts the organization to hire a company of mercenaries. Captains of the company include the kind Amara and the crude Danyg. Aldrich and his crew arrived at the planet chasing Dark Tyros, trying to prevent him from awakening what tribal witch doctor Domino referred to as "the ultimate invasive species." Cooperating with Aldrich, Danyg leads a team to secure one of the supposed tombs. Upon arriving, he finds the tomb already opened and deserted. This is, however, part of a trap that goes off, hitting all five teams at each of the tombs. The leader of the snake men that were entombed at Danyg's site remained behind, and used his ability of camouflage to pick off Danyg's entire team. Aldrich arrives in time to rescue Danyg, the lone survivor. After regrouping at the compound, Danyg steps up in defense of Aldrich when challenged by Brill. Danyg severs their contract and devotes his forces to protecting the people from the snake man infestation. He matures greatly since his men were slaughtered. Amara was killed at her destination, and Danyg tells Amy that this has deeply shaken him. He admits he secretly emulated Amara and wished to be like her. He never really believed that he would outlive her when it came down to it. Danyg is accompanied by Kalve to secure one of the three bases erected to protect both civilians and tribal folk from the snakes. Aldrich contacts him and informs him of the plan to double-cross the snakes when they come to discuss terms. When Aldrich and his men kill the leaders in a feast, Danyg arrives with a combined army and smashes the force of snake-men outside the walls. He also brings Noven, Amara's successor who was presumed lost in a helicopter crash. Danyg choses to remain behind, but Noven joins Aldrich. Summoned to Haond When attempting to stop a member of Schogo-Nof's species from time traveling and committing genocide against the race that wiped out his, Noven and the others are exposed to a time distortion, where reality becomes compromised when the killer kills his own ancestors. Noven is caught in a looping forest. He encounters Amara, who ages to death before him, and Aldrich, who is killed by a predator. He then meets Danyg, who seems more confused that Aldrich or Amara, leading Noven to guess that this is the real Danyg somehow and not just a vision. After Amara and Aldrich die, the forest begins a new loop, and Danyg and Noven both return with some of Amara and Aldrich's memories each. Aldrich kills the infant killer, which resolves the paradox and ends the time distortion. Amy kills him for this and is chased into the forest by Kalve. They each separately encounter Danyg, who is in a trancelike state searching for something, believing himself to be the Guardian. Kalve correctly guesses that the time distortion allows the bending of spacetime to summon people across space, meaning the people from his visions may be present as well. Danyg searches for his counterpart, Noven, who also believes himself to be the Guardian. Danyg is concerned, because he knows they each have knowledge the other lack, and he knows what Noven intends to do and that Noven is unaware of the consequences. They lead the people from Kalve's visions into the stone temple on Haond, where Noven is already manipulating and expanding the orb of blue light, watched by Amy. Danyg tries to yell a warning, but Noven's eyes glow blue and he cannot hear Danyg. Danyg grabs Noven from behind and tries to pull him off, which disrupts Noven's pattern and in an instant the orb transforms into a pillar of blue light, when explodes with lightning and hits both Noven and Danyg. Kalve and Amy place them into chrysalis chambers, and find that everything living within a 4 hundred meter radius of the temple has died. A Funeral and an Election Kalve and Danyg hold Aldrich's funeral on Earth, attended by Nhag'Lef, John, Ted and Skorio. After the funeral, Skorio wants to know who the Guardian's secret army answers to. He looks to Kalve, who turns it down. Ted nominates John, who also turns it down. Kalve instead votes for Danyg, and he receives unanimous support. Danyg struggles to put his past life behind him, but eventually accepts his role as the next Guardian. First Stage Noven was repaired as a cyborg on Kalve's order, desperate to have both halves of the knowledge of how the temple on Haond worked. Danyg, Kalve and Noven notice a string of bombings which they investigate. Kalve and Noven track down the bomb while Danyg confronts the perpetrator, who tries to kill him with the zombies from Scilis 6. The perpetrator is revealed to be a monstrous reincarnation of Aldrich from the cube which was stolen by Dark Tyros, mentally broken and seeking revenge. Aldrich allows himself to be killed by the zombies and Danyg is shaken by what he has seen. Aldrich assembles an empire in the Farlands, prompting Danyg and Skorio to take action. They attack his base, and Kalve falls. Aldrich escapes with the help of Dark Tyros' liaison, Kalve's brother Reeve. Aftermath of First Stage and Meeting Beth Danyg is trapped and outwitted by Takara, still threatening innocents in exchange for information. Noven is taken out of commission, and Danyg panics when he realizes he cannot do anything. However, the girl Danyg had previously spoken to had found the bomb and disarmed it. She also freed Danyg, and they managed to chase Takara off. This is how Beth joined the crew. Danyg later kills Takara's web monsters by ejecting them into space. Second Stage Danyg, Beth and Noven are forced to ally themselves with Takara to prevent a creature called "the Primordial" from invading our universe from a dark place where he has spent many years in exile. When Fenrin is revealed to still be alive, he is found by Beth. The avatars of the Primordial set about the collapse of a star, and Takara and Beth pour the power of Takara's life-link machines into Fenrin, allowing him to overcome the Gobulin reactor in his forearm and reach new power levels. Noven and Danyg arrive and begin fighting against them to prevent this, arguing it allows Fenrin to become too powerful. However, Fenrin drains the enemies of their life force and then surrenders the power, stepping out of the machine. Danyg still does not fully trust him. Takara escapes and Danyg begins hunting him. Danyg discovers Takara is allied now with Dark Tyros. He shoots down the dark Guardian over Desolatus and is captured by Takara. Kalve massacres the soldiers outside the building and dies, allowing Beth, Fenrin and Noven to rescue Danyg. Fenrin gets the better of Takara until Aldrich arrives, now in a gargantuan robotic form. Takara boasts he finally knows the fate of his newmans, and why he was unable to find them in this universe. Aftermath of Second Stage and Return of the Newmans Fighting Aldrich after the behemoth cyborg sabotaged a time reactor, Danyg destroys the bay window ejecting them all into space. He gives Beth his pack, giving her enough thrust to escape the gravity and return to their ship with Noven. She escapes quickly, planning to return in time and rescue him. However, she finds she cannot travel due to the thick amounts of time radiation coming from the black hole and the time nova. Noven captures the cube and Beth immediately thinks they can use Danyg's blood on Noven to extract his DNA, and use the life-link implants in his brain to download his memories. Danyg and Aldrich fall into the distortion, which drops them into what appears to be the temple from Haond. Danyg watches Aldrich revert to his original form, and the arrival of the three former Guardians. After they cast Aldrich through the black door, they each approve Danyg. Danyg asks the Guardian what he is to do, and the Guardian says he can follow them through the white door or Aldrich through the black door. Chane explains he is still inside the exploding time machine, he can leave through any of the doors and they will leave him adrift. The three each leave, and Danyg leaves through one of the other doors, taking a new pathway. Danyg is picked up by Beth, and they meet up with the injured Fenrin, watching the planet of the newmans brought over through a slit of fire. Danyg threatens to destroy Takara's machines, which would destroy the newman planet. They agree on a truce. The newmans come through, and they are given over as refugees to live on a reservation. EUS agrees to enforce the terms of an extensive agreement between Takara and Danyg. A single newman escapes, and Danyg watches live video as five soldiers approach him. Beth and Danyg make the realization at the same instant when the newmans begins speaking in a familiar voice. He whips around and kills the soldiers. Danyg realizes that when Takara opened a wound in this universe, he not only allowed the newman world to come through, but also the Primordial. Third Stage Danyg on a solo trip manages to seal an outbreak of carnivorous flesh, winning a new companion in Reina. They travel to the newman's former world, and find it overrun by the snakes. Danyg kills Ogmad with a trumanium bullet when he threatens Beth. Cornered by snakes, they flee into the tunnels where Beth negotiates their escape by threatening a clutch of eggs. Danyg encounters the spirit of the Devastator, and begins to learn the history of the two jewels. The Devastator's associate, Darren, meets Deflem at Aariesh's tournament and takes him to his school, planning to train him into a living weapon. However, Deflem does not fall to the dark side due to the positive counsel of one of his professors, Professor Granam. Eventually, Granam reveals they are out of time and he reveals himself as Danyg, inserted into the timeline of the Devastator's weapon to render it useless. A series of events culminate in a battle on Station 06, an artificial satellite disguised as a moon. Darren and the Devastator wield electrically charged swords like Ghalen's, and cut through Aariesh's students. Aariesh defeats Darren, but refuses to finish him. Darren strikes Aariesh, and Deflem kills him. Deflem takes his sword and goes to find Danyg. Danyg explains he has to reconnect the central console, and that Deflem must stand guard. Deflem is approached by the Devastator, and stands his ground. He is killed, and the Devastator destroys the console. Danyg is furious, and he goes on with Reina, Beth, Fenrin and Noven. Fenrin encounters a group of his own people in the future and becomes their alpha, staying behind to live a happy life. Danyg and Beth are trapped in an underground catacomb network with a group of teenage spelunkers while being hunted by the Primordial. After their escape, they travel to Earth and are wed in splendor, having been in love for some time. After some time has passed, Danyg discovers Beth is pregnant and forbids her from dangerous travel, and sends her back to Earth. At the end of the Ignition Sequence, the activation of Station 06 brings the Celestial Worldkeeper. Danyg had already broken the scepter of Annihilation, but the Worldkeeper reclaims the two jewels, frowning. He uses Annihilation's own power to kill the spirit of Annihilation within the jewel and then uses Devastation to destroy both jewels. The Devastator is enraged, sobbing and trying to attack the Worldkeeper. The Worldkeeper offers Danyg the chance to kill the Devastator, but Danyg turns it down, seeing how much pain the Devastator is in. The Devastator begs Danyg to do it. The Worldkeeper sends them both home. While in the city square on Earth, Danyg is shocked to see the Devastator hijack the large screens in a live broadcast. He has taken a number of people hostage at a restaurant, gagged and tied. He executes the first one, while speaking directly to Danyg. Danyg is helpess and horrified. He contacts Noven and Reina aboard his ship, commanding them to trace the signal and stop this. Danyg freezes when the Devastator gets to his last victim. It's Beth, cheeks streaked with tears, one eye swollen shut. On her knees, tied and gagged, and heavy with child, a gun to her head. The Devastator looks at the camera and its like he is looking right at Danyg. He pulls the trigger. Danyg collapses, and barely processes the Devastator's final worlds before he turns the gun on himself. Aftermath of Third Stage and the Fall of Trichaya Noven and Reina return, shaken badly. Danyg avoids them and steals the ship. He flies to the end of the universe, arriving in the timeless city of Trichaya just as the eagle Valorus has begun to caw. The ship of the dead appears on the horizon and Danyg goes down to the planet's surface to join in the fight. Valorus abandons the city, and the invaders surge against the walls. Danyg and the last dozen soldiers stand in a circle in the center, fighting off an army of skeletons. Suddenly, time slows and Danyg can see the shadow of something great looming over the attackers. Yondoffrinask speaks to him, saying he has deemed him the greatest warrior in Trichaya, and thus he is obligated to offer him a chance to live. Danyg turns this down. Yondoffrinask is silent for a few moments, seemingly perplexed at why one of Trichaya's greatest warriors would turn down this honor. Ah, says the Old Being at last. I see. You came here to die. Very well. Time resumes and the shadow is gone. Danyg is cut to pieces by the enemy, dying in the center of Trichaya. With a gasp, he awakens in a white space. Confused, he reaches out and a door opens in front of him. He stumbles forward and falls to the ground. He looks back and sees he has emerged from the cube. A piece of paper has fallen that was jammed in the door. He reads it and discovers what Beth did when she presumed him dead fighting Aldrich. The cube had been given a sample of his DNA and linked to his implants so that it could generate a clone for him. Danyg begins to destroy the cube, but realizes it was Beth's last gift and cannot bring himself to do so. He props the door open, knowing that if it closes it will begin generating another clone. He flies down to Trichaya, and travels back a few hours to before Yondoffrinask arrived to feed but after the dead soldiers moved on. He finds his original body and retrieves the Guardian's pistol. Yondoffrinask arrives as he is loading up his corpse, and Yondoffrinask honors the ancient pact and allows Danyg to leave. He falls into orbit around Pamal and considers what to do. Here, less than 24 hours after Nyokkauc's first kick, he can already see there are less stars than before. He returns to Earth and buries his corpse without ceremony or audience in the graveyard of the Guardians. Fourth Stage Danyg gives the Guardian's pistol to Noven and tries to surrender his duties of Guardianship. How can he protect the human race when he can't even protect those he cares about. Reina sees Danyg's tombstone in the graveyard, and initially believes it means Danyg is going to die, but then realizes he already has when she discovers the cube. They travel to one of the Seeker's old safe houses, and meet Skorio, accompanied by Terran, Barnes and Gorne. Skorio notices how broken Danyg looks, despite him lacking scars he previously possessed. Danyg makes it clear he intends to disappear and orders Skorio to destroy the cube, but Skorio disobeys and keeps it hidden. Skorio's unit is revealed to have been compromised. A group of rogues steal the cube and ascertain Danyg's position. Terran and Gorne arrive before the rogues and Gorne escorts Danyg away. Terran stays behind in the mountain manor, fighting against the rogues. On the way, Gorne's group is approached by a mysterious stranger to claims to have killed the others and taken the cube. Danyg is furious, and their ship is shot down by a bolt of black lightning. Danyg, concussed, unstraps himself and stumbles from the crash site. Many of the soldiers are wounded, by Gorne rushes out to attack the figure approaching Danyg. The Primordial deflects his shots and burns the flesh from his bones. He hits the downed chopper with a blast that kills everyone inside. Danyg reaches for his weapon, which is not there. He crawls away, but the Primordial comes over him and kills him. Danyg emerges from the cube, which has been tampered with. He finds himself in a lethal maze, and dies several times trying to navigate it. Reina and Noven attempt to rescue him, and both are severely injured. Danyg help them escape at the cost of his own life. He regenerates in the cube, and the Primordial realizes he cares about others lives but not his own. When Danyg escapes, he does so with the help of Fenrin's pack, whom Noven had found to be living in the forest below their mountain manor. Danyg arrives on Haond, a farming world of the Ancients, he discover the ability of the Station to drain the life forces of everything on the planet to provide power. He turns the spigot, empowering himself, and destroys the Primordial. He then returns the power, resuscitating the things that had temporarily been dead. He finds the courage to disable the cube. Domino gathers the last of the rogues and leads two different attacks, one on Ted's reservation and another on the snowy mountain manor. Danyg and Reina arrive at the reservation, turning the tide of battle. Noven is badly wounded, and taken aboard the ship, where he dies alone. Danyg returns to the mountain manor to find it smoking but intact. Skorio says he shot Domino, who wandered off. They begin to search, but Fenrin and his pack arrive and confirm that they found Domino and he is dead. Skorio concedes to Danyg that this job is harder than he thought. Reina and Ted manage to convince Danyg that he still desires life and he becomes the Guardian once again. Aftermath of Fourth Stage and the Two Invasions Tanarkin, the newman once possessed by the Primordial, joins Danyg's crew. Danyg, Reina and Tanarkin are trapped on a world where the Inferus have begun to spread. Tanarkin and Danyg work together until they have to split up, and Danyg later encounters an Inferus form with Tanarkin's face. Danyg communicates with Monitor Warden 031mw, the entity who had secretly been providing him with information about the Stations. The Warden teleports him out of Inferus territory into the black forest of Shun'Tabbarkot, where Danyg inadvertently provokes the Tabbaroth into investigating the universe again. The Tabbaroth are first approached by Takara's newmans, and a miscommunication results in the Tabbaroth firing on them. After tense correspondence with government groups and harassment from tourists, Shun'Tabbarkot communicates that they will attempt to halt his awakening, which prompts the Tabbaroth to strike. They destroy the fleet of the Union of Planets, and proceed to conquer the galaxy. Ambushed by a Tabbaroth dreadnaught, Danyg is shot down on Scilis 6 for two weeks and presumed dead. He is picked up by Skorio, Reina, Terran, Barnes, Harlan, Tuela and a handful of others in a ship. Danyg discovers everyone at the reservation was killed by Tabbaroth, and that it is too risky to return to the manor. A communication from Fenrin confirms the Tabbaroth are watching it, and he has evacuated to protect his pack. Danyg understands, sympathetic, and is strangely sad to not have the wolfman at his side. The invasion of the Tabbaroth has allowed the fledgling Inferus outbreak to spread from world to world. Danyg fights as hard as he can, even smashing a fully charged Station 06 into Station 04. Eventually, he has no choice but to approach the tomb of The Other, joining up with Takara and his newmans. As both Tabbaroth and Inferus armies clash around them, Danyg and his allies labor to buy enough time to break the seal. The arrival of Fenrin's pack buys them time. A few Tabbaroth get past and kill Harlan and wound Reina. Danyg and Takara kill the intruders and manage to open the tomb. The Other destroys everything with a word; "cease." Danyg, Takara and Reina drift, sustained by the Other's power. The Other and The One agree it has caused more problems that they be sealed, and agree to return to their former roles. A Fifth Stage? Danyg, Takara and Reina are sent back to Earth, and lay low with John Beckett for a while, unsure of what to do next. Takara leaves to experience human culture, having guaranteed his people's safety by conversing with The Other. Danyg and Reina meet Kyle and Lucy, and get some inspiration. John receives a message on his special communicator. The Tabbaroth, confused and small in number, are willing to treat with the Guardian. Danyg discovers they knew to contact this device because they have captives. Skorio, Fenrin, others. Danyg realizes The Other and The One will do nothing about this, and it is a reason for him to stay as the Guardian. John contacts someone he says can provide a "ride" to where they left their ship, and the Guardian soon arrives and greets Danyg. Disrupted Timeline The Guardian is approached by Tyros, Chane and Danyg. They inform him of who Aldrich is, and they had attempted to hunt him in secret. He had taken possession of a Thakr magician's staff, which granted him magical power. The three Guardians are also later approached by Skorio, who proposes the Defenders program. Danyg is married to Beth in this universe. Engineers begin to construct space-faring craft. To provide materials and build homes for workmen and their families, a nearby forest is cut down. This process provokes a violent response from the inhabitants, including Fenrin's pack. Tyros is sent in to settle this, and Chane senses conflict in Danyg. Danyg eventually sides with Fenrin after other factors result in a Guardian Civil War. After being driven from the woods, Danyg and Reina activate the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc during a battle and endow anyone exposed to time radiation with special abilities. Danyg summons a storm that ends the battle, scattering their forces. Danyg's forces lose the Guardian Civil War, and Danyg ends up surrendering to Chane rather than kill him. An attack by Kalve, Noven and Ted frees Danyg, who goes with the remainder of his people and are sheltered by Koryu, who is indirectly responsible for the entire conflict. At this point, the Annihilation Wave has begun. Danyg and Tyros have each separately agreed to have their powers removed with Gobulin reactors. Danyg and those loyal to him hold off a zombie invasion for three days until Koryu brings relief and they slink away again, still outlaws. Danyg is eventually forced to cooperate with Tyros when they are trapped by a creature called the Leviathan, a second Inferus hive mind that possesses the memories of Chane. Working together mends some old wounds. Danyg's people meet Tyros's, now part of the Defenders, and join forces to fight the Leviathan in Florida. As the Annihilation Wave came to an end, Tyros is a vocal dissident of new government policies, and subject to assassination attempts by the Alphabet Children. Tyros kills both Griff and Sully but is put in the hospital. Danyg sneaks in and although Tyros cannot speak he nods affirmatively. Danyg kills Tyros and leaves. The nature of this killing is found to be that Nightmare made a deal with Tyros where he could protect a city during the Annihilation Wave, but if he was killed in a fight it would cost his soul. Tyros made a deal with Danyg when they traveled that if it came to it, he needed Danyg to kill him out of mercy so that the hex would not claim him. Danyg takes up arms in the Annihilation Wave, and as a result of Lawrence's decree, he is absolved of previous crimes. In the Guardian World War, Danyg fought as a Guardian, and afterwards faked his death and was given a new identity by Lawrence as thanks for his service. He, Fenrin and the Guardian worked together to raid the last hideout and wipe out the last of the foreign false Guardians. During Sean's Ghost Crisis, Sean sends the formerly possessed people to be taken care of by Danyg and Will Hofmann. Danyg fights to defend them and is nearly beaten by Bryce, but saved by Ben, who has convinced the others to go and join the fight. He arrives on Xenobane during the last battle to reinforce Mason Cantrell's Team Red against the waves of possessed and the Adam-Ghost. Danyg worked with the Guardian and stop the plans of the Devastator and the Annihilator. Laura discovers Danyg's involvement in Tyros' death and takes her revenge. Fighting against Koryu's corrupted AIs, Danyg dangles off a cliff face. Laura cuts his line and he falls, she is unaware that Foray was with him and fell wrapped around Danyg. Laura also killed Harlan to prevent their being witnesses and lied that they had been killed by the AI. Danyg is replaced by Wraith as the Guardian's right hand. After the disastrous attack on Uncle Jack's facility, Kalve is wounded by laura. Before he can be killed, Laura is shot dead by Beth. Beth reveals the Guardian has told her a secret: several days ago Foray emerged from a canyon, after hiking for days, carrying the broken body of Danyg. Foray revealed Laura was responsible, and the Guardian gave this information to Beth.